Kiss the Wrong Girl
by Taechunsa
Summary: Bad things can happen when you kiss the wrong girl as one of the cast finds out.


**Kiss the Wrong Girl**

Version 1-4.2.02

I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters. However, I will if I ever strike it rich.

"" - Japanese Speech

[] – Thought

Ranma was having a good day. It was Saturday so he only had a half-day of school. 

He was having good luck with his fiancées. Ukyo had given him some free okonomiyaki for lunch. Shampoo had given him some free ramen for lunch. And Akane hadn't had time last night to make him lunch. In fact Akane hadn't got mad at him all day and was now over at a friend's house. The other two fiancées were too busy with their respective restaurants to cause him any problems.

He was also having good luck with his rivals. Kuno was off at a kendo competition. Ryoga just got lost two days ago. So it should be a few more days before he finds his way back. Mousse was busy working at the Nekohanten.

Life was good today.

*****************************************************************

Ranma walked through the market and did some window shopping. He was looking for something that he thought his mother might like. Mother's day was coming up and he was determined to get her something nice for their first mother's day together again.

[Okay. Now what would Mom like?] Ranma thought to himself.

As he looked around he noted the various shops.

[Meat market? Naw!]

[Kimono shop? Too expensive]

[Spice Retailer? Ginseng is a possibility.]

[Perfume Boutique? Too girly.]

[House o' Blades? Perfect.]

Seeing the shop that Ranma wanted to go to he started to navigate the crowd of people. Just as he was about to enter the shop he heard a commotion down the street.

When he looked up he saw Sanzanin Mikado come roller blading down the street like the hounds of hell were after him.

"Out of my way!" Mikado yelled as he rushed past a group of elderly women.

"Move it!" He screamed as he cut through a group of Middle School boys.

"This is life or death, so clear a path!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs as he tore through the crowd.

In a flash he was by Ranma and continued down the street as if his life depended on it.

"Now that was strange." Ranma said to no one in particular.

"I agree, young man. That Sanzanin boy has always been eccentric, but that was unusual even for him." Said an older gentleman who was walking next to Ranma as he continued on down the street.

"Oh well. At least he wasn't trying to kiss Akane again." Ranma said with a laugh and headed on towards the House o' Blades.

HOHOHOHO!

Ranma froze in his tracks.

[DAMN! And this had been such a good day. Why can't you let me have just one good day?!]

[I tell you what. I promise that if you don't ruin today I'll eat Akane's cooking for a whole week and not complain. How about that, huh?] Ranma pleaded with any deity that he knew.

As soon as he finished his silent plea for help Kodachi leapt in front of him.

"Ranma, have you seen my handsome Sanzanin-Sama?" Kodachi asked as she scanned the crowd.

"Huh?!" Ranma asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ranma. I didn't mean to be so rude, but I've given up on you. I know that you didn't like me in that way. I'd like to still be friends, though." Kodachi said as she bowed to Ranma.

[She's given up on me? She's chasing Mikado? What the hell happened? Not that I'm complaining, or anything.] Ranma thought.

"Um, Kodachi, can I ask why you've given up on me now?"

"I guess that I owe you at least that much. Well, as I said, I know that you don't like me like that. I kept chasing you in the hopes that you might someday return my affections. Alas, that was not to be. The stars did not mean for us to be together. They did however, lead me to the one that I'm destined to be with. Sanzanin-Sama."

"Wow, that's great. I'm happy for you. How did you two meet?"

"I was at the local skating rink trying the plebian pastime out. As graceful as I am on land, it is unfortunate that it doesn't translate to the ice. I was falling down when my Sanzanin-Sama saved me. He even showed me that we were meant to be together. After he saved me he said the most beautiful things, and… and…" Kodachi lost it at the end as she broke into a giggling fit and started to blush.

"And?" Ranma asked. Already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"He kissed me. No drugs, no paralysis, no blackmail. He kissed me of his own free will." Kodachi said softly as her blush deepened.

[Wow! She's almost like a normal girl. But, now it's time to make that bastard Senznin pay for trying to kiss Akane, and for kissing me.]

"That's nice Kodachi, I'm sure that you two deserve each other. But, I have some advice for you."

"What would that be?"

"Well, Mikado is actually very shy. After the first kiss he is very reluctant to give another. If he really likes a girl he'll play hard to get. You see what he really wants is a woman that can control him. He wants a woman who will keep him from kissing other girls, and not by hurting the other girls. He wants a woman who can make him not want to kiss any other girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The more he protests the more he likes it. At least at the first. Eventually, he'll come out of his shell and show you how he really feels. What you have to do is keep kissing him. You'll probably have to force him to begin with, but this is just to show him that you're strong. And if you ever hear of him kissing other girls, you have to punish him. He'll try and test your devotion to him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you Ranma."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Mikado went that way in a hurry, but if you cut across these roofs you should catch him at the cut back about a quarter of a mile over." Ranma said as he pointed in the indicated directions.

"Thanks again." Kodachi said as she leapt onto the roofs.

"It was my pleasure, Kodachi, and good luck." Ranma yelled at the retreating gymnast.

"Hehehe! I guess that's what happens when you kiss the wrong girl." Ranma laughed to himself as he turned back to the House o' Blades.

[Thanks. Who ever answered my request, but do I have to actually eat Akane's cooking? I mean you're not actually going to hold me to that, are you?] Ranma asked whichever deity actually took pity on him.

Just as soon as he stepped into the door, thunder crashed and the sky darkened.

"Looks like it's going to storm. My mom always said that a storm like this was the god's way of showing their displeasure." The shop owner said as he walked to the front window to look out.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. So what can I help you with?" The owner said as he turned back into the store.

[Great. Well, I guess I made a promise, and I always keep my promises. Thanks for letting me have at least one good day.] Ranma thought as he turned to the owner.

"I'm looking for something for my mom."

*****************************************************************

Author's Notes:

This was just a short little one-shot that popped into my head one day. I hope that you enjoyed it.

I usually don't use Japanese titles on names, but I felt that I needed to for this story. Kodachi uses the title sama for Ranma in the manga. It is usually used to refer to deities or people that are held sacred. The fact that Kodachi didn't use it with Ranma's name and did with Mikado's is to show that she has actually given up on Ranma and is now worshipping Mikado.

Please read and review.


End file.
